Relatively large volumes of liquid are often times difficult for a person to transport because liquid is relatively heavy. There are, however, many situations in which a person may desire to carry a relatively large volume of liquid such as when camping, hiking or picnicking. In these situations, not only must a person carry a relatively heavy volume of liquid, he must also typically carry the liquid over a relatively long distance. Thus, it is desirable to provide a liquid container that holds a relatively large volume of liquid that is comfortable for a person to carry.
One such container is known in the art as a kidney-shaped container. A kidney-shaped container is one having a curved side wall that somewhat conforms to a person's side. These bottles typically have a spout disposed near the top of the container that is aligned with the curve of the container. One problem with the prior art kidney-shaped containers is the difficulties experienced by one who is pouring liquid from the container. Because the overall shape of the container is curved and the spout is aligned with the curve and at one end thereof, the weight of the liquid inside the container creates a torque on the wrist of a person pouring liquid from the container. To counter this torque a person must often use two hands to pour liquid from the container. Another problem with kidney-shaped containers is that the curved side wall displaces the liquid inside of the container in a manner unaccustomed to a typical user. Often, a slight shift in the container results in a large volume of fluid exiting the spout. The curved side walls in combination with the spout location often causes a person to experience difficulty aligning the spout with the receptacle into which the liquid is to be poured resulting in liquid initially missing the receptacle.
Thus, the need exists for a kidney-shaped liquid container having a spout that renders the liquid held in the container easy to pour with a single hand.